Riley-G315
Riley-G315 is an active member of Spartan Operations (formerly the Spartan-III Gamma Company), though she retains her old tag. For most of her career, Riley-G315 was a member of Team Katar, a team of five Spartans, specializing in infiltration and sabotage on Covenant targets. Since being assigned to the UNSC Infinity, Riley-G315 has become part of Fireteam Thunder, composed of three members of her former Team Katar, and in recent months, Oru ‘Mdama. Through their brief participation in the Human-Covenant War, Riley-G315 and Team Katar fought behind the scenes, largely in the infiltration of Covenant transport ships, the sabotage of weapons shipments, and the assassination of Sangheili Zealot Squads. Now, Riley-G315 and Fireteam Thunder continue to fight Covenant Remnants on the Outer Colonies, as well as classified missions on Sanghelios, under the supervision of Thel 'Vadam. Biography: Childhood and Spartan-III Training: Riley-G315 was born on , on April 24, 2539. She was born to a family of three, 2 mothers and a 16 year old sister. From a young age, Riley-G315 was exceptional in her size and physical strength, but her demeanor often landed her in trouble at school. Despite her aggression and discipline issues, Beta-5 Division declared Riley a viable candidate at the age of four, and began observation. After her family was lost in the glassing of Alluvion, Riley-G315 was intercepted by agents from Beta-5 Division before she could join with other refugees from Alluvion. Riley agreed to join Gamma Company when offered the opportunity to take revenge on the Covenant. Riley-G315 quickly adjusted to the physical stresses of her Spartan training, and soon made friends with Isabella-G238, Nathan-G187, Kiara-G214, and Illya-G047. Together, they became a tight-knit team. LCDR Ambrose assigned them Team Katar, thinking that their tight cohesion as teammates and friends meant they didn’t need to be split into different teams. Upon being shown the records of Beta and Alpha’s augmentation, including the injuries and deaths, Riley-G315 showed no hesitation in accepting augmentation. After augmentation, Riley-G315 had one of the longest periods of adjustment, but emerged with newfound strength, and physical size as one of the largest Gamma Spartans, and the tallest member of her team. Military Career: Battle for Earth (October 20 - December 3 2552): Gamma Company was deployed shortly after the Fall of Reach. Under orders from the Office of Naval Intelligence, several teams from Gamma Company were diverted to Earth, including Team Katar. Upon the arrival of the Prophet of Regret's carrier over New Mombasa, Team Katar was quickly sent to New Mombasa. Over the city, Team Katar was ordered not to engage the main Covenant force, but rather the smaller invading teams, to keep the fight centralized and prevent the attack from spreading. Under these orders, and with no further involvement with ONI or FLEETCOM, Team Katar began precision strikes on Covenant forces, most notably in the infiltration of a Covenant weapons shipment due for the frontlines of the New Mombasa attack. The infiltration was a success, and many of the weapons and vehicles being shipped malfunctioned, hindering the progress of the invasion. Team Katar later turned to strategic assassinations of advanced Zealot teams and Sangheili Field Marshals. The identity of their targets are unknown, but is is believed that Team Katar averted potentially devastating attacks on unaware populations by invading Sangheili teams. Despite their training and skill, the young Spartans faced many setbacks due to their inexperience and Riley-G315 was critically wounded in a bout with a Sangheili Zealot. During the fight, Riley-G315 suffered severe nerve and muscle damage in both arms required the amputation of both, as well as muscle and nerve damage in the umbilical and lumbar regions of her abdomen. After recovering from her wounds, Riley-G315 was given THERMOPYLAE-grade prosthetics and declared fit for combat. (September 8, 2552) Post Human-Covenant War (December 11, 2552): After the War, Riley-G315 and Team Katar briefly continued to serve together combating Covenant Remnants present on Earth. During an assault on an embedded Covenant base, Riley-G315 was shot in the head with Covenant Needle Rifle by a Kig-Yar Sniper. The Needle failed to explode, but still managed to penetrate Riley-G315’s skull just slightly above her eye, causing damage to the frontal lobe of her brain and upper margin of the orbit. (June 25, 2533) Riley-G315 was assigned to the UNSC Infinity postwar, while Team Katar remained behind, sent on multiple sabotage missions on Covenant Remnants. (September 29, 2554) After being reassigned, Riley-G315 rarely saw combat outside of small skirmishes with Covenant and Insurgents. It was during these skirmishes that Riley-G315 first killed another human, something which no other member of Team Katar has done. When assigned to the Infinity, Riley-G315 came into contact with Ana-B024 through a War Games simulation, and immediately began attempting to befriend her. Despite Ana-B024’s initial reluctance, they bonded over their experiences as Spartans. Riley-G315 was present on the Infinity during the revolt orchestrated by the Servants of Abiding Truth, though she had no participation in the actual battle. (February, 2553) First Battle of Requiem (July 21 - 23, 2557): Riley-G315 was sent on multiple recon missions after crash-landing on Requiem, and recovered Promethean technology, including weapons, fuel sources, and data on Promethean forces. These reconnaissance missions were largely into the forests surrounding the Infinity, but she defied orders and returned to the Infinity upon hearing of Promethean and Covenant attacks on the ship. Second Battle of Requiem (February 7 - March 3, 2558): Riley-G315 was briefly assigned to multiple small Spartan-IV teams as temporary member, mainly operating as backup until a full-time member could be found. During this time, Riley-G315’s mental state began to deteriorate; Lack of support from her former teammates, feelings of isolation, as well as witnessing the deaths of many Spartan-IV’s, Riley-G315 strongly questioned her effectiveness as a Spartan. This psychological stress led Riley-G315 to become ever more outwardly aggressive, and to reject medical support. Ana-B024, while aware, was not able to assist in this, though she did approach Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer about having the members of Team Katar assigned to Infinity, claiming they were too valuable to continue risking on suicide missions. Recent (March 4, 2558 - October, 2558): Riley-G315 recently rejoined with her team, which has since been redesignated Fireteam Thunder. In the seven months since rejoining, the team has had very few combat missions, although a large joint strike force with the Swords of Sanghelios brought Fireteam Thunder to the forefront of the hunt for Covenant Remnants, and placed Oru ‘Mdama with Fireteam Thunder. The team has also joined with Ana-B024 for some missions, though they remain suspicious of her motivations and actions, making it difficult for her to integrate with the team on a personal level. As of October 2558 (The Rise of the Created), Fireteam Thunder and Oru ‘Mdama were stationed on Sanghelios, searching for covert Covenant remnants, as well as Sangheili terrorist cells and black market operations. Personality: Riley-G315’s personality has been commonly characterized as “intense”; Her ferocity in combat is unparalleled, and her bravery in the face of the enemy is admirable. However, her aggression and rage often spill over, and Riley-G315 is known widely for her tendency to get in fights. Before rejoining with her team, Riley-G315’s own attitude had become self-destructive; Taking on unnecessary risks in combat, disrespecting superior officers, and social isolation. Since rejoining her team, Riley-G315 has since begun to stabilize. Her aggressive tendencies are funneled into War Games, and while she still often fails to properly address her superiors, she now subverts command and defies orders less often than before. Riley-G315 has passed all psychological evaluations, but her examiners believe there is cause for concern due to her apparent disregard of the loss of her arms. Combat Skills and Training: Riley-G315 is an excellent CQC fighter, heavy munitions and explosives expert, but a poor marksman compared to her company. She prefers to use the Assault Rifle in close quarters. Riley-G315 has basic skills in driving and piloting vehicles of all types, but is generally considered unremarkable in those fields. Equipment: Riley-G315 wears the Striker, a Generation-II MJOLNIR variant developed by Lethbridge Industrial for high-risk combat insertions, and designed with Titanium-Tungsten-Nickel alloy and carbon nanotubes arranged in a helicoidal structure, specifically to resist heavy impacts. Riley-G315’s favored weapons are the MA5D Assault Rifle with the Longshot scope, and the M6H Gunfighter Magnum. Riley-G315’s prosthetic arms are custom built, to replace the THERMOPYLAE-grade prosthetics given to her. They are constructed out of a finely tuned alloy of titanium, tungsten and nickel, with carbon nanotube conductors. The arms are constructed to match Riley-G315’s strength while wearing her MJOLNIR at full power, allowing her to lift incredible weight. Riley-G315’s arms also have two hidden weapons; A seven-inch straight blade mounted on a magnetic rail on the dorsal surface of her arm, and an integrated 12.7 mm pistol in each forearm, with a 4-shot magazine. Description: 221cm high, 106.594 kg. Naturally dark-blonde hair, often dyed other colors. Usually styled in a mohawk, but for formal occasions, buzz-cut down, green eyes, dark or tan skin. Mixed ethnicities. Both arms are mechanical replacements from elbow down, prosthetics are variable, and compatible with modern MJOLNIR systems. Heavy facial scarring from injuries due to a Splinter grenade. Large scar from Beam Rifle wound across neck. Scarring on abdomen and back from energy sword. Faded stretch marks on legs from hormone anomalies. Trivia: *Riley-G315 is one of the tallest Spartans in her company, having come from an already tall family. The hormone injections pre-augmentation triggered rapid (but not uncontrolled) growth, making her one of the biggest Spartans. *This rapid growth places tension on her muscles; Riley-G315 is in near-constant pain, even with surgical reconstruction of her leg muscles. *Riley-G315’s prosthetic limbs were originally THERMOPYLAE-grade, but were later replaced, and given small personalizations by Riley and her team. *Riley-G315’s favorite color is yellow. *Riley-G315 has a strong preference for sweet foods and drinks, including soda, fruits (dried or fresh), and candy bars. Category:Gamma Company